My Little Pony: :ynoP elttiL yM
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: The collaborative story you've waited all summer for! Join the mane six as they embark on a journey of a lifetime! After Twilight comes down with a cold, somehow her and her friends are transported to an alternate world, meeting their counterparts. Now in a struggle, the group looks to return tranquility in this world while searching for a way home.


**_My Little Pony: :ynoP elttiL yM_**

It was a warm, sunny Friday in Ponyville. Birds flew in the clear blue sky, and the sun's magnificent rays shone down upon the earth. The market was filled with ponies and shopkeepers alike, and the park contained a numerous amount of ponies relaxing. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had met up at the park that afternoon to relax and catch up with each other.

"It's gorgeous out!" Rarity said, laying on the small blanket that covered the ground. "Simply gorgeous! I can't think of any better way to spend today. Especially with all of my clients' orders finished."

"Ah don't think anything can spoil this day," Applejack agreed.

"The Pegasi have really outdone themselves today." Rainbow Dash added. "After all, I think that's a given. We always do a good job."

"They did super awesome today in the skies!" Pinkie Pie enthusiastically said.

"It is very nice out," Fluttershy softly spoke. "Wouldn't you agree, Twilight?"

"I have no reason to not agree." Twilight answered. "Today is perfect."

"It feels like forever since the last time it was this nice outside!" Pinkie said.

"It sure does." Rainbow agreed.

Suddenly, Lightning Bolt, another Pegasus, had flown by, stopping and calling for Rainbow.

"C'mon, Rainbow! Let's go!"

Rainbow looked up, confused about what was just said. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? All the Pegasi are gathering for an important meeting. C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

Rainbow looked at her friends with a longing gleam in her eye, but turned and spread her wings.

"I'll see you guys later!" She said as she flew away.

Once she had disappeared into the blue sky, Twilight wondered, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but it seemed to be very important," Rarity said.

* * *

Rainbow flew through the air as fast as she could, the wind whipping at her mane. While flying through the air, she saw Lightning Bolt. Managing to catch up with her, Rainbow kept pace and asked her what was wrong.

"Well, apparently," she started, "we missed a rain date and we're being called together to prepare a storm for tonight."

"How did we miss a rain date?" Rainbow asked, surprised. "The next rain date isn't 'til the 24th!"

"And today is the 25th."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"If it wasn't, we wouldn't have been called together." Lightning Bolt replied.

"Yeah," Rainbow replied. "I guess you're right... But how could we have missed that rain date? We never miss our scheduled rain dates!"

"I don't know, Rainbow. But somehow, we did miss a rain date, no matter how much it ashames me to say it."

Silence fell for the remainder of the trip. The two Pegasi flew towards Cloudsdale towards the crowd gathered just outside of Cloudsdale Town Hall. There were hundreds of Pegasi there, possibly thousands. Rainbow was stuck in the back of all the other Pegasi, barely managing to hear what was being said.

"...so in order to make up the lost rain date, tonight, we have to bring in storm clouds and settle them all over Equestria. Cloudsdale is the only place that will be free of the storm since the Pegasi that control the weather here did their jobs. Correctly, if you will."

The other Pegasi looked down with shame. The Pegasi that controlled the weather for Cloudsdale were always praised by the councilponies in Town Hall.

"So, everypony, hop to it! We have storms to prepare and we need it ready by nightfall! Move!"

Rainbow flew away in a hurry and started preparing the dark clouds over Ponyville. She dreadfully despised this and hated that this picture perfect day had to end with dark, gloomy clouds overhead.

"Why do those councilponies always have to ruin it for everypony else?" she lamented.

Within a few hours, she finished, and the thunder could be heard. Before leaving for her cloud home, she stopped by and met up with her friends over at Twilight's house. She knocked on the door and within a few seconds, Twilight opened it and welcomed her.

"Rainbow," Twilight started while closing the door, "how come the Pegasi rounded up all these storm clouds?"

"Yeah, how come? And why didn't you ask for help?" Spike asked.

"Apparently, we missed a scheduled rain date, which was supposed to be for yesterday. Those boring old councilponies ruined this day. And I didn't get help because one, we all know I'm too awesome for help, and two, I didn't need the help." Rainbow replied.

"Well," Applejack started, "looks like we're all trapped here 'till the here storm blows over."

"I guess so," Twilight agreed. "I don't think anypony wants to go home in this kind of weather."

"You know what that means, right?" Pinkie exclaimed. "Slumber party!"

Just then, lightning struck a nearby electrical cable and had cut the power to all neighboring homes, leaving everypony in the dark.

"Well, that's just great!" Spike sarcastically shouted. "Now I can't finish sweeping the floors!"

"Chill out, Spike!" Rainbow replied. "This is the perfect mood to tell **_scaaarrryyyyy_** stories!"

"Count me out," Spike answered. "I've already seen enough scary stuff today!"

"Really?" Twilight sarcastically asked. "Like what? Care to share your experiences with us?"

"I don't want to bring it up," Spike responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, Spike!" everypony said.

"Goodnight, everypony!" Spike answered as he walked upstairs.

"So," Rainbow started, "who wants to hear a scary story?"

"Why not?" Twilight said. "There's no harm in a little story, right?"

"Yeah, Rainbow." Applejack added. "Let's hear what 'cha got for us."

"Okay," Rainbow frighteningly said, "but be warned, this will probably be the most scary story you've ever heard! Mwah ha ha ha!"

* * *

"And to this day, once a month, during a dark and scary night, just like tonight, it is said that you can still hear their shouts for help and the Devil Pony's evil laugh!"

For an added effect, thunder and lightning kicked in and scared the living daylight out of everypony.

"Now how was THAT?" Rainbow proudly asked, knowing that she did a good job with the story tonight.

"Um, that was really scary," Fluttershy squeaked out from behind Rarity's back.

"That was really scary, Rainbow," Pinkie answered. "Like, super duper majorly scary!"

"It sure was." Applejack said. "Where do y'all hear these crazy stories from anyways?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Rainbow answered, sticking her tongue out at Applejack.

Twilight giggled and then looked at the clock. It read "11:38 p.m." "Wow, look at the time!"

Everypony turned and saw the time on the clock and were surprised at how late it was.

"I think it's about time we all head on off to bed," Twilight continued, "don't you think?"

"Me, too." Fluttershy added.

"Me, three!" Pinkie chipped in.

"Yeah, I'ma go on and hit the hay." Applejack said. "See y'all in the mornin'."

Everypony made their way upstairs afterwards and all headed off to bed. The night outside was dark and stormy, much different from the usual stormy weather they receive. There was a much stronger wind than what Ponyville usually receives during storms that was clearly noticeable. The wind was so strong that it broke open the window into Twilight's bedroom. Everypony was fast asleep at the time and had no idea that the window was open. Rain started pouring into the room as well, missing everypony but severely drenching the floor of the room. Eventually, the room became cold. Still, nopony awoke from their slumbers.

Morning soon came afterwards, but not before the storm had taken its toll on Twilight's room as well as all of Ponyville. Rainbow was the first to get up after a long night's sleep and poked her head out of the open window to see just exactly what had happened. Starting from her left and working her way to the right, Rainbow looked in total disbelief and had covered her mouth with her hoof. There were downed trees and poles everywhere, some on homes and others in the streets.

"This damage is unreal…" She thought to herself.

Rainbow turned back into the room and away from the damage that was outside. She quietly walked over to where she had slept and sat down, holding her head down low in shame.

"Somehow, this is my fault..."

Rainbow looked over at Twilight after noticing some movement coming from her bed. She walked up to her and noticed Twilight was shaking furiously. She thought that it was because of the open window and so she closed it, walking back to her bed. Before she knew it, she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

A few hours had passed before everypony and Spike was finally up. Well, everypony, except for Twilight. Twilight was still shaking furiously and did in fact get up at one point, but was ultimately grounded due to her furious shaking.

"She's come down with a cold!" Rarity exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Pinkie asked.

"It means she's sick, Pinkie." Fluttershy responded.

"Yes," continued Rarity, "and when a unicorn gets sick, they sometimes unleash some excess magic that they have. Sometimes, it's little things that are casted while a unicorn is sick, but since Twilight's special talent is magic, it may be something more!"

"And if you're right, Rarity, this might not end up too well, huh?" Applejack concluded.

"Most probably not," Rarity answered.

"It would be best if we try to help her feel better now, right?" Fluttershy suggested.

"We have soup over in the other room," Spike said. "I can boil it by breathing fire over it."

"Then go and do that," Rarity answered. "In the meantime, we'll try to keep her warm."

Spike then left to go prepare Twilight some soup while the others tried to warm her up. They offered her some blankets and sheets but Twilight wouldn't take them.

"Darling," Rarity started, "you need to get warmer otherwise you won't get better."

Still shivering, Twilight answered back weakly, "It's okay. I'll be fine." She then sneezed after saying this and unleashed some excess magic. Fortunately, this time, only a book transported from one shelf to another shelf.

"No, you won't, Twilight." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie's right." Fluttershy added. "If you don't wrap yourself in this blanket, you won't get warmer."

"And you need ta be warm ta feel better, sugarcube," Applejack said.

Twilight gave in. "Fine." She said, sneezing again. This time, her magic switched Pinkie's position with Fluttershy's.

"What just happened?" Pinkie asked.

"Her magic bursts are stronger than any other unicorns' bursts." Rarity warned. "We need to get her better and fast!"

Just then, Spike reappeared with the hot bowl of soup and gave it to Twilight. "Here, drink this."

Twilight tried using her magic to help her eat the soup, but it was no good, since her illness disturbed her concentration on the bowl. Now, the bursts occurred without Twilight having to sneeze. Just then, the magic bursts switched everypony's places with one another.

"Here, darling." Rarity said, using her magic to help Twilight drink the soup.

"Thanks, Rarity." Twilight answered. "And all of you, thank you for your help."

"That's what friends do for each other, Twilight," Rainbow said.

"And you all are the best friends anypony could ask for." Twilight finished. She sneezed once more and this time, a brilliant magenta aura emanated from the tip of her horn.

"Uh… what's she doin'?" Applejack said, a trace of panic seeping into her voice.

"She's preparing a particularly large burst of magic!" Rarity exclaimed. "Find shelter!"

However, just before anypony (or dragon) could react, there was a popping noise reminiscent of a cork being removed from a bottle, and the room was completely engulfed in a bright white light.

What seemed to be like minutes later was when the group of friends reached their destination, wherever it was. Groaning, everypony (and dragon) lifted themselves off the ground.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy cautiously asked, looking around at the nearby scenery.

"I ain't sure..." Applejack answered.

"Where are we, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know..." Twilight replied.

The surrounding area was dark and ominous looking. The sky, full of dark gray clouds, looked like it would pound the land with heavy rain at any second, with thunder sounding just about every fifteen seconds or so. There was a little hole in the clouds just big enough to see both the sun and the moon. There was half of each up in the sky; the left half was the sun and the right half was the moon. Huge dark trees surrounded the small path the group had arrived on.

The group had no idea as to where they were but had seen the lights of a town not too far in the distance, and had decided to seek shelter there. Off they went, but not after a dark, ominous figure flitted away from the group into the safety of the surrounding darkness and into the woods.

Fluttershy heard this sound and crept behind Rarity.

"Wh-who's there?" She quietly asked, revealing a tone of fear in her voice.

Rarity turned around upon hearing the question, noticing that there was nopony else there.

"Darling," she stated, "why there appears to be that no one else is here."

Fluttershy cowered up even further, shakily raising a hoof, pointing at a nearby bush.

"Th-there's s-something in there!" She squeaked.

Everypony and Spike glanced over at the bush, noticing little to no movement coming from it. Rainbow Dash bravely approached the bush, confronting whatever was within it.

"Come out of there!" Rainbow ordered. "I mean it!"

Whatever was in the bush moved about even more, but refused to come out of its hiding.

"Come out of there!" Rainbow shouted, louder than before. "This is your last warning!"

The bush rumbled and moved about for a quick second. Finally, a light, azure colored hoof came out of hiding, revealing itself to everypony and Spike. Eventually, an entire pony stepped out from behind the bush.

This pony, a Pegasus pony more specifically, was almost the same exact color as Rainbow Dash. The only difference between them and Rainbow Dash was their mane color. Rainbow's was (obviously) a rainbow color, and this pony's was a jet black color. They had the same colored fur, the same sized wings and wingspan, and almost identical cutie marks. This pony's cutie mark was a black cloud with a yellow lightning bolt, to go with Rainbow Dash's rainbow colored lightning bolt.

Rainbow Dash looked in a daze as she stared into this Pegasus' cerise colored eyes, tilting her head in awe.

"Who are you?" She cautiously asked.

The Pegasus tilted their head, mirroring the way Rainbow tilted her head.

"My name is Blackout Crash." They answered. "And I know very well who you are, Rainbow Dash!"

Upon saying that, Blackout Crash bolted away, leaving a sonic rainboom behind her, only instead of it being a rainbow, it was pure jet black.

"C'mon!" Applejack barked. "Let's go git her!"

Everypony (and Spike) rushed after Blackout Crash. They entered a nearby town upon chasing after her, resembling a lot like how Ponyville looked like.

"Where are we?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah don't know..." answered Applejack.

The group then heard some sinister laughs not too far from where they were. Everypony backed up into a circle, with Spike surrounded in the middle.

"Who's there?" questioned Rarity.

A sinister voice, sounding identical to Rarity's English sounding voice, answered back.

"Why so serious, Rarity?"

Rarity looked around, ranging her view from doors to the roofs. She started growing fearful and frightened. Looking down from the roofs, she noticed a unicorn standing in front of her. This unicorn looked exactly like her, same mane color, same styled mane, same colored eyes, same coat color. The only difference between this pony and Rarity was their cutie mark. Rarity's was three gems. This pony's cutie mark was a palette (the thing you put paint on for those who don't know) with a paintbrush.

"Who are you?" Rarity asked, checking out the details this pony had in their mane.

The unicorn laughed evilly as they answered the upper-classed pony. "My name is Ragity! And I know all about you, Rarity."

Rarity jumped back. "How do you know me?"

"We all know who you are!" Another pony answered.

Looking over towards where the voice originated from, the mane six saw another pony, who resembled much like Applejack. This pony had the same mane color, but their mane was styled up in a bun. This pony had an apple as a cutie mark, resembling Applejack's triple apple cutie mark. They were in a purple dress, something Rarity was idolizing from afar.

"Who in the hoof are you?" Applejack asked.

This pony laughed, revealing an upper-class stature. She looked away while answering the hard working earth pony.

"You may address me as Fancyvain, Applejack." They answered.

"We know who you are!" Another voice said.

Everypony turned towards the new voice, which belonged to a pink earth pony. This pony was a lot like Pinkie Pie, same mane color, coat color, everything. The only differences between this pony and Pinkie was the mane style and the cutie mark, a piece of cake on a plate, whereas Pinkie's were three balloons.

"Oooh," Pinkie said, admiring the pony in front of her. "Who are you?"

The pony laughed evilly while answering the fun-tastic earth pony.

"I am Cakamena!" They roared.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!" Another voice said. "You gonna cry Cakamena?"

"Who are you?" Fluttershy cowardly asked.

"I am Bitterfly!" They answered.

This pony had a pale yellow coat, much like Fluttershy's, along with a magenta colored mane, with one black strip running from top to bottom through it. Bitterfly's cutie mark was a tulip and she had a long flowing tail, resembling Fluttershy's long tail.

The five lookalikes stood in a straight line with Ragity at the left end and Bitterfly at the right end. The mane six stood in a line across from the lookalikes, with Twilight on the left end and Pinkie Pie on the right end.

Ragity stepped forward a bit and, raising a hoof in the process, formerly introduced themselves as...

"The Elements of Disharmony!" She said.

"The Elements of DISharmony?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes," Blackout answered, "the Elements of Disharmony."

"We are your counterparts to the Elements of Harmony." Ragity added.

"If you are our counterparts," Twilight started, pausing to sneeze, "where's my counterpart to the Element of Magic?"

Blackout Crash spoke up, "I am the Element of Betrayal."

"I am the Element of Dishonesty," Fancyvain added.

"I am the Element of Sadness!" Cakamena menacingly said.

"Cruelty!" Bitterfly added.

"And I'm the Element of Selfishness!" Ragity concluded.

"So, where's the counterpart to the Element of Magic?" Twilight asked once more, sneezing in the process.

"We don't need your precious magic counterpart!" Blackout Crash sharply said.

"Frankly," Ragity continued, pointing at Twilight, "your counterpart is no longer able to use magic anymore!"

"We broke off her horn!" Cakamena added.

"You what!?" gasped Twilight.

"You heard us," Ragity continued, we broke off her horn! Moonlight Twinkle is no longer able to use magic!"

_Moonlight Twinkle must be my counterpart, _Twilight thought.

"And now, we're gonna have to take you to go meet Solar and Satellite," Bitterfly said, "the rulers of Equestria."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow challenged. "Just try and make us!"

"Wrong choice!" Ragity said, trapping Rainbow Dash in a magic force field.

"Now," Cakamena added, "unless you want to end up like Rainbow Crash here, you'll follow us and do exactly as we say!"

Twilight hesitated, looking at her friends, especially Rainbow Dash.

"Get me out of here!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Twilight groaned, "What do you want from us?"

* * *

Deep within the Canterlot dungeons, a lone purple unicorn with a moderately purple colored mane with brilliant streaks of rosé in her mane and tail stood about, pacing left and right through the dungeon she was locked in. A little purple dragon with green spines appeared from the shadows of the dungeon, questioning the unicorn as to how they were going to escape the clutches of Solar and Satellite, along with the Elements of Disharmony.

"I don't know, Thistle," the unicorn replied.

"If only you could use your magic, Moonlight..." Thistle responded.

Moonlight raised a hoof up and touched her chipped horn. It had given excruciating pain, but the pain subsided after a couple seconds. Her horn was chipped after Cakamena had kicked it when her friends became the Elements of Disharmony.

Thistle, Moonlight's baby dragon assistant, comforted Moonlight after tears began filling her eyes.

"There, there," he stated, "it'll be alright. And we'll find a way to revert Fancyjane, Party Cake, Curebug, Greybow Ash, and," he paused for a quick second, idolizing the name of the pony whom it belonged to, "and, Scarcity."

Moonlight rolled her eyes, bringing Thistle closer in towards her. "Hopefully we can, Thistle. I'd long for that."

A sudden sound coming from down the hallway startled Moonlight and Thistle. They jumped back and hid in the corner of their dungeon as far back as possible. Suddenly, without warning, the door to Moonlight's and Thistle's dungeon opened up. Six ponies were then tossed into the room, the last being another purple unicorn. The door slammed shut, and the five other ponies, most likely the Elements of Disharmony, left the Canterlot dungeons.

A white unicorn spoke up, groaning in the process.

"Oof! They obviously have the slightest idea as to how to treat a lady!"

"Who goes there?" Moonlight retorted.

The six ponies who were just tossed into the dungeon jumped back, lining up along the front wall. Moonlight and Thistle revealed themselves from the corner they were in. They could see the faces of each of the six ponies that stood in front of her, all of which resembled her friends in some way.

The last pony she looked at, the purple unicorn, was identical to her in every way possible. She had the same mane style, the same coat color, and the same mane color, with the same highlight going down the same strand in her mane. The only thing different between these two ponies were their cutie marks. Moonlight's cutie mark was a crescent moon while the other pony had a star on their flank.

"You look like my friends..." Moonlight meekly said.

"Only they aren't your friends, Moonlight." Thistle replied.

"I know, Thistle." Moonlight answered.

She turned and faced the ponies standing in front of her.

"My name is Moonlight Twinkle," she started, "I am Concord's faithful student."

"Concord?" The purple unicorn asked, sneezing in the process.

"He's the ruler of Equestria here," Thistle said, "or at least he used to be before Solar and Satellite turned him into stone. My name's Thistle. What are your names?"

A lightly colored Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail stepped up, revealing who they were.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! And as you can see, I'm 100% awesome!"

A pale yellow Pegasus hovered in the air slightly.

"Umm...my name is...Fluttershy." She squeaked.

A pink colored pony was bouncing up and down in place, excited to meet the pony in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm sooooooo happy to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure making your acquaintance," a high-class white colored unicorn stated, "my name's Rarity and you may address me as such."

An orange colored pony casually walked up to Moonlight and held their hoof out, shaking hooves with Moonlight, vigorously might I add.

"Howdy do there, Moonlight!" They said. "Ah'm Applejack and Ah jus' love makin' new friends!"

Moonlight was in awe as to the strength Applejack had while shaking hooves with her. She turned to the purple unicorn last, politely asking who they were.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn answered. "And this here is Spike."

Spike crept out from behind Twilight and saw Thistle and Moonlight, greeting himself to them.

Just then, the doors to the dungeon opened up. In the shadow of the door stood Ragity and Blackout Crash. Ragity spoke up to the mane six first.

"Solar and Satellite wish to have a word with you six!" She shouted.

"Let's go!" Blackout Crash added. "Everypony start moving!"

The mane six (and Spike) started moving out of the cell they were thrown into and were being escorted to meet Solar and Satellite.

"Solar and Satellite?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Who are they?" Pinkie asked.

Ragity snuffed at the question at hoof. She sharply turned her head at Pinkie, answering her question.

"They are our rulers!" She snapped.

"Solar and Satellite overthrew that silly Concord as leader!" Blackout Crash added.

_I remember Moonlight Twinkle saying something about that Concord character, _Twilight thought.

* * *

"Satellite! Bring in the statue of Concord! I want to mock it once more!"

Solar, Satellite's older sister, was a white colored alicorn with a long, flowing, multi-colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was that of the sun, resembling much like Celestia's cutie mark. Solar also was the same height as Celestia, and her younger sister, Satellite, was the same height as Princess Luna.

Satellite brought in the statue of Concord. Concord was a draconequus, the alternate version of Discord, specifically speaking. Concord had a fine sense of humor and had trapped Solar and Satellite into the sun and moon, respectively, over a thousand years ago. However, once the spell he casted broke off, the two sister alicorns were set free and, using the Elements of Harmony, transformed Concord into stone. Upon completing this task, the sisters then turned on the Elements as well as the Element holders, transforming them into the exact opposites of what they truly were. As a result, they became the Elements of Disharmony and had thrown Moonlight Twinkle into the dungeon after she had tried resisting the two new rulers. Moonlight had been trying to fight against her friends and the two evil sisters, but after Cakamena kicked her horn and broke it off, she had no choice but to surrender.

After resting the statue of Concord in front of her sister, Satellite turned around and started heading out the door. Satellite was a dark colored alicorn, whom had a long, flowing, dark colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was that of the moon and she resembled much like Luna and her appearance.

"Satellite," Solar started, "be a dear, won't you, and check to see where Blackout Crash and Ragity are with our guests."

Satellite opened the door that led outside their room into a long, dark hallway. She noticed a pale blue Pegasus walking towards the throne room, followed by six other ponies, a dragon, and Ragity. Turning her head, she called out to her older sister.

"Our guests have arrived, Solar!" She stated.

Blackout Crash led the group of ponies into the throne room. It was a large room filled with many window panes and spires. This room resembled a lot like the throne room Canterlot had back home, consisting of every little thing, exactly to detail. Blackout Crash stopped just in front of the throne Solar was sitting atop on, bowed down, then ordered the ponies (and Spike) to line up.

"Well," Solar started, "greetings to you all. My name is Princess Solar and, along with my younger sister, Princess Satellite, we rule all of Equestria."

Satellite walked up to her throne and faced the line of creatures that stood in front of her.

"I must say, it isn't everyday you get to say that you've met the Elements of Harmony, now isn't it, sister?"

"I'd agree with you there, Satellite." Solar responded.

Twilight and the others, minus Fluttershy, sharply gazed at the two sister alicorns.

Stepping up, Twilight said, "What do you want with us, Celes, I mean, Solar!"

Solar shot a mean look back at Twilight. "I know you didn't just call me Celestia! I am not your happy-go-lucky alicorn YOU call princess!"

"Here, it's a symbol of disgust and repugnance if you call our princesses that or Luna." Blackout Crash stated.

"You are digging yourselves into a very deep hole!" Ragity continued.

"Now, now, you two," Satellite started, "they don't know better."

"Satellite's right," Solar added, turning towards the mane six, "and you saw how Moonlight Twinkle is. It'd be a shame for you to end up like her."

"How can we end up like her when five of us don't have horns?" Rainbow foolishly asked.

"For Pegasi," Solar continued, "we can tear your wings off."

"As for earth ponies," Satellite added, "with our magic, we can make you as disfigured as possible!"

"As for the dragon," Ragity said, "he can work alongside Thistle as my slave!"

"Now," continued Solar, "unless you have any questions, I suggest that you start working immediately!"

"Working as what?" asked Twilight.

"Working as our slaves!" Satellite concluded.

Twilight stepped back, shocked at what was just said. Looking at her friends, she didn't know what to do.

"What'll it be, peasants!" Solar commanded. "Are you willing to work as our slaves? Or shall we lock you up in the dungeons?"

Twilight looked up after she had looked into each of her friends' eyes, all revealing a bit of frightfulness and bitterness in them, even Rainbow Dash's.

"We won't work for the likes of you!" Twilight barked.

Solar smirked a bit. "Well then, you can rot in the dungeon for the rest of eternity!"

"Blackout Crash, Ragity," Satellite continued, "lead these wretched fools back to the dungeons they were in."

"Right away, Your Highness!" They replied as they took the group back to the dungeons.

Once the doors to the throne room shut, Solar went back to mocking the stone statue of Concord.

* * *

"Get in there, you!"

Blackout Crash was ordering Twilight and her friends to get back into the dungeon they once were in. Not wanting to start a fight, they did as they were told and proceeded stepping inside the cell they were in previously.

"You're going to be here for a loooooong time!" Ragity admitted before leaving with Blackout Crash.

Moonlight Twinkle stepped up from the shadows once more, asking Twilight Sparkle what exactly happened in Solar's and Satellite's throne room. Sneezing, Twilight answered the unicorn's question.

"They told us that we could either become their slaves, or be locked up here for eternity."

Moonlight gasped, "Obviously you chose not to become their slaves."

Twilight nodded. She then gazed at each of her friends and noticed the sad, depressing looks each one of them displayed.

"You said something about Concord earlier." Twilight started. She turned her attention back towards Moonlight. "What else can you tell me about him? Can we free him from his stone statue?"

Moonlight looked Twilight dead in the eyes as she answered the question.

"Concord was the ruler of Equestria long before Solar and Satellite came to power. Originally, Concord sealed away those two into the sun and moon. They stood there, trapped, for over a thousand years."

"Then what happened?" asked Twilight.

"Over a thousand years later, Concord felt a strong evil force coming from the sky. It felt as if it were growing stronger and stronger as each day passes. Since he was no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, as they once were known, he sent me to go retrieve them." continued Moonlight.

"So what happened to the Elements?" Twilight responded. "Why are they the Elements of Disharmony?"

Moonlight sighed, continuing on with her story. "I rounded up my five friends - Scarcity, Greybow Ash, Fancyjane, Curebug, and Party Cake, who go by Ragity, Blackout Crash, Fancyvain, Bitterfly, and Cakamena, in that order - and we set out to retrieve the Elements. What I didn't know was that the evil forces had already reached the Elements and my friends, so once we found them, they transformed my friends into the Elements of Disharmony. I fought against them but, using their new powers, they blasted me and cancelled out my crown, which shattered to pieces. Concord showed up not too long afterwards and I watched in horror as my friends turned him into stone. I wanted to teleport out of their to safety, but I was too stunned to do anything."

Moonlight stopped as tears began filling her eyes. Twilight comforted her as best as she could while Moonlight continued on with her story.

"Then, my friends demanded that I surrender, so I did. Party Cake then kicked my horn afterwards and chipped it into what it now is, thus taking away my abilities to perform magic. They brought me here and ever since, me and Thistle have been trying to find a way to bring Concord back and restore peace and tranquility here in Equestria."

Twilight stared in awe at the complexity and graphic story that was just told. Pausing to sneeze, she assured Moonlight that they'll help find a way to bust out and restore peace in this Equestria.

"Thank you very much," Moonlight said.

"Thank you, all of you," Thistle added.

"It's what real friends do for each other." Twilight replied.

The group then started mapping out a plan.

* * *

"Blackout Crash!" Solar shouted, using the traditional Royal Canterlot voice, "Go check on our prisoners! Make sure they're not doing anything...fishy, if I may."

"Right away, Princess Solar!" Blackout Crash answered, hustling out of the room in a hurry.

"Bitterfly!" Solar continued, "I want you to follow Blackout Crash and provide backup, just in case something goes wrong."

Bitterfly grunted before heading on our the door. Satellite turned towards her older sister.

"Don't trust them?" She asked.

Solar looked down at her younger sister, answering her question.

"They're the Elements of Harmony, sister," she started, "they can't be trusted!"

Shortly afterwards, an alarm sounded. A royal guard dashed into the room, alerting Solar and Satellite what was happening.

"Princesses Solar and Satellite!" They started, "There has been an attempted prison break! We request your help in the Canterlot dungeons immediately!"

Solar and Satellite rushed away towards the Canterlot dungeons. Before leaving the room, Solar looked back at Ragity.

"Ragity, stay here and protect the throne room and the Elements of Disharmony!"

"I'll do my best, Princess!" Ragity answered as Solar and Satellite left the room.

Cakamena revealed herself from the shadows and approached Ragity.

"What do you think is wrong?" She asked.

"I can't tell," replied Ragity, "but I'm more than certain that those wretched Elements of Harmony group is behind the prison riot."

Right she was, for the riot was the work of the mane six. The plan was for the mane six, minus Twilight, to cause a ruckus, forcing the guards to come in and calm them down. With the guards busy tending to the rest of the mane six, Twilight, Moonlight, Spike, and Thistle would sneak out and work together to find a way to free Concord and bring back tranquility and serenity.

Deep in the Canterlot Dungeons, the riot was starting to get out of hand. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were slamming themselves against the walls of the dungeon while Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were pretend fighting. Twilight, Moonlight, Spike, and Thistle were all hiding within the shadows in the corner of the dungeon cell. Soon, the door to the cell opened and Blackout Crash and Bitterfly rushed in, attempting to break up the fight and stop Rainbow and Applejack from what they were doing.

"Stop!" cried Blackout Crash.

"In the name of Solar, stop!" added Bitterfly.

The two demonic ponies managed to grab a hold of the five other ponies and gather them up in the middle.

Twilight was onlooking the entire time and decided that it best try to escape now.

"It's the best chance we have to escape, Moonlight," she started, "we best escape now."

"Right behind you, Twilight," Moonlight replied, "c'mon Thistle."

"You too, Spike." Twilight added.

Together, the four of them managed to escape the dungeon they were trapped in. Running down the halls, they made sure to be extra careful, just in case somepony spotted them. Upon reaching the end of one hallway, Twilight crept her head around the corner, revealing that nopony else was in sight.

"C'mon," Twilight quietly said, "this way."

Twilight and the others then started making their way down a new hallway. At the end of the hallway stood a door. Moonlight was about to bust through the door before Twilight stopped her with her magic.

"You don't know what's beyond that door!" snapped Twilight. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

Moonlight looked down in discouragement. She knew she was overanxious, she just let those emotions her the better of her. Twilight walked up to the door and looked through the keyhole.

"What do you see?" Moonlight asked.

"There's three of them in there." She answered.

"Probably Ragity, Cakamena, and Fancyvain." concluded Moonlight.

"I'd bet that." Twilight continued.

She looked through the keyhole a little bit longer when suddenly, Ragity started walking into a segregated corner of the room.

"Ragity's gone somewhere else." Twilight stated.

"If we ambush them now, it'll be two on four." Moonlight suggested. "The odds would be in our favor!"

"So," continued Twilight, "are you ready? It could get really physical."

"If it means we'll be one step closer to our goals, I'll do as much as I possibly can." answered Moonlight.

"Then let's rock!" Twilight said as she busted through the large, double wide doors.

* * *

"C'mon, y'all!"

"Yeah, let's go find Twilight and Moonlight!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash led the rest of the mane six through the hallways, trying to find where Twilight and the others were. They left Blackout Crash and Bitterfly tied up back in the dungeon and locked them both in it. Rushing down the corridor, they ran into Solar and Satellite.

"Not so fast!" Solar barked, laughing evilly in the process.

"You're coming with us!" Satellite added, encasing the five in a magic bubble.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Cakamena ordered.

Twilight and the others lined up in front of Cakamena and Fancyvain. Twilight and Spike attacked Cakamena while Moonlight and Thistle attacked Fancyvain. The fight seemed to be going in the direction of Twilight and the others, until Ragity reappeared and started charging Twilight. She bumped furiously into her and knocked her down to the ground.

"Go, Cakamena!" Ragity ordered. "Break her horn off!"

Cakamena then positioned herself as she prepared to kick Twilight's horn off. However, Twilight managed to teleport away just in time. She started charging towards Cakamena, only to be stopped by the large doors that led to the room opening. Solar and Satellite entered the room, along with Twilight's trapped friends.

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Solar said. She crept up towards Twilight.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Tell you what," continued Solar, "I'll release your friends and return them to you world on one condition: you work as our slave for the rest of eternity!"

"I'd never agree to that!" snapped Twilight.

"Well then," Satellite said, "shall we, sister?"

"We shall!" Solar replied, grimacing at Twilight.

The two regal sisters the shot beams of magic towards Twilight, hitting her. Twilight cried out in pain as the beams hit her. Her friends helplessly watched in horror as Twilight endured the pain.

"Now, let's try this again!" Satellite said.

"Work for us and we'll release your friends!" Solar yelled.

Through her pain, Twilight got up and stared into the eyes of Solar.

"No!" She screeched.

"Again?" Satellite asked Solar.

"Again," Solar answered, shooting two more beams of magic at Twilight.

"Twilight!" Everypony gasped. "Stop!"

Twilight screamed out in pain. What Solar and Satellite were trying to do was turn Twilight on herself, become the opposite of herself, in other words. Twilight did her best to try and fight against the magic but it was becoming unbearable now. The beams stopped once more as Solar and Satellite proceeded once more to ask the question.

"Are you willing to work for us in exchange for your friends release?" Solar barked.

Twilight stumbled to get up, falling back down a few times. Ultimately, she stood back atop her hooves and, once more, looked into Solar's cold red eyes.

"No..." She said before collapsing on the ground.

"It's settled then!" Solar shouted as she and Satellite shot two more beams of magic towards Twilight.

"Twilight!" Everypony cried.

The beams hit Twilight head on and she collapsed entirely towards the ground. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to endure the pain being given to her.

"Stop!" shouted Rainbow. "That's enough!"

"Yeah," Applejack added. "Y'all have proven yer point!"

"Stop it!" Rarity screamed.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both screamed out in horror as they both watched their dearest friend being tormented by the beams of magic. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack all tried to bust out of the magic force field, ramming it, kicking it, and blasting it with magic. It was hard work, but they all carried on, hoping that they could break free and help their friend away.

Within minutes, the three ponies had worked themselves to pieces, but still they kept at it. Twilight was still being blasted at by Solar and Satellite, who seemed to be gaining power the longer they blasted Twilight. It was only a matter of minutes, if not, seconds, before it would get to Twilight, either killing her or turning her on herself. With one last effort, Rainbow Dash plowed through the force field, shattering it and causing Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie to fall to the ground.

Applejack and Fluttershy charged in front of Twilight, while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all charged towards Solar and Satellite. Applejack and Fluttershy were shot at by the magic beams, but they didn't last too long as the other three successfully stopped them.

"How dare you!" Solar shouted.

"How dare you for blasting our friend!" Rainbow shot back.

"We'll teach you to mess with our friends!" Pinkie snapped.

"Applejack, Fluttershy," Rarity said, "take Twilight to a safer place! We'll handle these monsters, though I hope not to get a hoof dirty in the process. Go!"

Applejack nodded, helping Twilight up onto her back. Fluttershy led the way away, along with Moonlight and Thistle, as Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all stood back and fought Solar, Satellite, and the Elements of Disharmony.

* * *

"Come on, sugarcube!" Applejack shouted.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Moonlight, and Thistle were in a separate room in the Canterlot Castle, a room in which Concord hid away; a room he told only Moonlight about. Inside was a table and so Applejack laid Twilight atop the table.

Twilight was still not moving, eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, a magenta colored aura started emanating from her horn.

"What's going on?" Moonlight asked.

"I don't know..." Applejack answered.

"But we'd better take cover!" Fluttershy shouted, something she rarely ever does.

Everypony ducked for cover, but it was no use, for an extremely bright white light engulfed the room, much like before. With a popping sound similar to a cork being pulled from a bottle as the piece de resistance, the five of them transported away.

Within minutes, they arrived in an entirely different place. Looking around them, this place was a colorful and charming one, something Pinkie would love. A town was not too far by and so Applejack, Fluttershy, Moonlight, and Thistle started heading over to it, with Twilight perched on Applejack's back.

"Where, oof, are we goin'?" Applejack asked, adjusting Twilight a bit.

Fluttershy smiled, turning around to answer the tired pony. "Ponyville!"

"Home?" Moonlight asked, surprised.

"But it's so colorful." exclaimed Thistle.

Fluttershy giggled. "I mean our version of home."

"Oh," Moonlight responded, "makes loads more sense."

Shortly thereafter, they all arrived at Twilight's home, the Golden Oak Library. Opening the door, the five went inside and Applejack placed Twilight atop a table. Twilight slowly began opening her eyes afterwards and she noticed the drastic change in scenery and lighting around her. Twilight coughed upon opening her eyes, quietly asking where she was and what had happened.

"You're back home, sugarcube." Applejack answered.

"What...happened?" Twilight painfully asked.

"Solar and Satellite happened." Fluttershy coldly replied.

"Where are...the others?"

The four looked at each other, not knowing exactly how to reply to that.

"Umm...what do you say we try to find a way to beat those Elements of Disharmony?" Fluttershy said.

"Using the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight suggested.

"That's an idea!" Applejack agreed.

Twilight then grabbed the Elements, but stopped in the middle of the room.

"How do we get back?" She asked.

"Ah don't know..." Applejack admitted.

Twilight though for a while before coming up with a plan.

"Maybe Princess Celestia knows how to get back." She said. "Let's go see her and find out."

"Right." Everypony agreed.

* * *

The five finally made it into the wondrous, hustle-and-bustle city known as Canterlot. Within minutes, they arrived outside the front doors to the Canterlot Castle. Twilight and the others looked up, then at each other, nodding in the process.

"Let's go." Twilight told them.

The five went inside the castle and proceeded to the throne room, of which Princess Celestia would most likely be in. Sure enough, when the five graciously entered the throne room, the alicorn that sat atop the highest throne was Princess Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia started, how are you, my most faithful student?"

"I'm fine," Twilight replied, "but I need your help."

"Oh? With what?" asked Celestia.

Twilight then proceeded to explain the entire story, from her becoming sick, to her and her friends traveling to an alternate world, meeting the Elements of Disharmony, and her coming back here with some of her friends still trapped in the alternate realm.

"That story is very peculiar." Celestia responded upon hearing it in its entirety. She turned to Moonlight and Thistle. "She mentioned 'Elements of Disharmony.' Can you explain what they are?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Moonlight responded.

"And please," continued Celestia, "don't leave out any details."

"I'll do my best." Moonlight replied, preparing to tell her story. "The Elements of Disharmony are the corrupted versions of the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Disharmony consist of five elements - Sadness, Betrayal, Cruelty, Dishonesty, and Selfishness - and their holders - Cakamena, Blackout Crash, Bitterfly, Fancyvain, and Ragity - who are the corrupted versions of my friends as well as the counterparts of the Elements of Harmony of this world. I was the sixth element - the Element of Magic - when the Elements of Harmony in my world weren't corrupted. When they became corrupted, Cakamena broke off my horn, forbidding me from using magic, and the rest of my friends threw me into the Canterlot Dungeons. That's where I met Twilight Sparkle and her friends and, together, we've been able to escape and come here."

Celestia looked down at the little purple colored unicorn.

"That's pretty much what happened up until this point." Moonlight finished.

"Well," started Celestia, "it sounds rather odd, the Elements of Disharmony, but since there are only five of them compared to the six Elements of Harmony, I can't see why you won't defeat them if you use them. Tell you what," she paused as she turned to her faithful student, "I'll send you back to the other world, using my magic. Hopefully, you can use the Elements and save that world and your friends while returning here."

"Thank you very much, Princess Celestia!" Twilight answered.

"One more thing before I send you," Celestia asked.

"What is it?"

Celestia laughed, "How are you going to return if you don't know what the spell is?"

Twilight embarrassingly looked away, too eager to get things started. Celestia took note of her faithful student's embarrassment.

"Here," Celestia started, "this is how you perform the spell."

* * *

"Let us go!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were all tied together, making things hard, moving wise. Solar paced around the three ponies while the Elements of Disharmony were onlooking. Looking directly into Rainbow Dash's cerise colored eyes, Solar answered the Pegasus' ridiculous question.

"Why on earth would I let you go?" She asked. "Half of the Elements of Harmony are tied down!"

Rainbow scoffed, "When we get out of this-"

"How are you going to escape?" Satellite teased.

Rainbow bit her tongue, knowing quite well that her mouth was digging her into a very deep hole.

Suddenly, a blinding white light shone in front of Solar, Satellite, the Elements of Disharmony, and the tied up ponies. Using the white light, Rainbow Dash expanded her wings, which managed to cut through the rope, freeing Pinkie Pie, Rarity, as well as herself. The three of them headed on over towards the light, stopping and turning around. When the light finally uplifted, in front of Solar, Satellite, and the Elements of Disharmony stood Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Moonlight Twinkle, and Thistle. Standing side-by-side, Twilight spoke up first.

"I have returned and have brought these with me!" She said, holding up the Elements of Harmony with her magic. She then gave each Element to their respective holder.

"Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash shouted upon receiving her Element.

"Kindness." Fluttershy added.

"Generosity!" said Rarity.

"Honesty!" Applejack added.

"Laughter!" laughed Pinkie Pie.

"Magic!" Twilight concluded.

Solar turned to Ragity, telling her to go retrieve the Elements of Disharmony.

"Right away, Your Highness." answered Ragity.

The mane six stood aligned from left to right, with Moonlight, Thistle, and Spike standing close by. The Elements of Disharmony aligned across from the mane six. Once Ragity returned with the five Elements, she gave them to their respective holder.

"Betrayal!" Blackout Crash shouted upon receiving her Element.

"Cruelty!" Bitterfly added.

"Selfishness!" said Ragity.

"Dishonesty!" Fancyvain added.

"Sadness! Cakamena concluded.

Standing next to their other fellow Element holders, side by side, the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Disharmony stared blankly at each other, more specifically, their counterpart, waiting for the other to make a move. Solar and Satellite stood close by as they were preparing themselves to help out the Elements of Disharmony, just in case something were to go wrong.

The fight between Harmony and Disharmony started with Rainbow Dash and Blackout Crash attacking each other. Rainbow charged Blackout, knocking her down to the ground as Ragity sent some magic beams towards Rarity. Twilight and Fluttershy both took care of Bitterfly while Pinkie Pie dealt with Cakamena. Applejack charged towards Fancyvain, who refused to fight, for fear that she'd stain her dress.

Twilight sent a beam of magical energy over towards Bitterfly, successfully hitting her mark. In response, Bitterfly got back up on her hooves and charged towards Twilight, who teleported away just in the nick of time. Upon teleporting to her destination, Twilight sent over another beam of magical energy over towards Bitterfly. This beam was more powerful and Bitterfly could sense it, for she remained on the ground after the hit because she endured too much pain.

The plan Twilight had in mind was to get rid of at least two of the Elements of Disharmony before using the Elements of Harmony against them and Solar and Satellite.

Solar and Satellite, who were onlooking the entire fight saw Bitterfly and Blackout Crash be defeated as if they were nothing. They also saw how Fancyvain refused to fight.

"Come, sister!" Solar shouted. "Let us help them out! They need it!"

Solar and Satellite then started charging towards Twilight and Fluttershy, only to be stopped by two beams of magical energy, one white, one a very dark indigo, hitting them. Twilight turned around and saw that the two beams came from Princes Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Celestia," She questioned, "why are you here?"

Celestia smiled, "I figured you would need some assistance in defeating the Elements of Disharmony."

Twilight smiled back, then faced Cakamena, who was giving Pinkie Pie a run for her money. Twilight and Fluttershy charged at Cakamena, Fluttershy more slowly because fighting wasn't her nature. Cakamena saw Twilight charging and jumped out of the way at the last second, tripping Twilight in the process.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie called. "Look out!"

Twilight looked up as she saw Cakamena preparing to kick off her horn. She rolled out of harm's way at the last second and sent over a powerful magical beam towards Cakamena, whom couldn't handle the strength of said beam.

With all five members of the Elements of Disharmony defeated, Twilight called for the formation for the Elements of Harmony.

Solar and Satellite were helpless as they were being held down by Celestia's and Luna's magic. The mane six began charging up their Elements and soon after, were floating in mid air.

Shortly afterwards, a spiraling rainbow shot out from the mane six and bent over, hitting the Elements of Disharmony, as well as Solar and Satellite.

"Noooo!" Satellite shouted.

"It can't be!" added Solar. "It just can't!"

Some time later, both Solar and Satellite had vanished and the Elements of Disharmony appeared to look different. One notable difference was Cakamena's mane style; it had matched Pinkie's mane style perfectly!

"Ugh..." Ragity groaned. "What happened?"

Moonlight and Thistle ran over to all their friends, knowing that they had been transformed back into what they once were.

"Oh, Scarcity, Greybow, Fancyjane, Curebug, Party Cake!" Moonlight called. "You're all alright!"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Fancyjane asked.

Moonlight looked at Thistle, smiled and winked at him, them back at Fancyjane.

"I'll explain everything later." She answered.

"What about Concord?" Twilight asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh," replied Moonlight, "I almost forgot! Here, let me show you where he is."

* * *

The large group of ponies, aided by Moonlight Twinkle and accompanied by Celestia and Luna, soon arrived at the statue of Concord. Using both Elements of Harmony, Twilight and Moonlight were able to free Concord of his stone state.

"Why, I cannot thank you enough for freeing me from that wretched thing Solar and Satellite trapped me in." Concord started. "How ever can I repay you?"

"It's quite alright." Twilight answered. "We're just happy we could be of assistance."

Concord smiled, "Now let us return peace and tranquility here in Equestria!"

Everypony cheered as they heard this wonderful news.

* * *

Later that day, Moonlight and her friends paid Twilight and her friends their respect as they were preparing to leave.

"Thank you," Moonlight started, "all of you. I don't know what we - err - I would've done without you. I am deeply grateful you showed up and helped me out. You saved not only my friends, but all of Equestria with it from the wrath of Solar and Satellite."

"Thank you very much." Everypony said.

"You're quite welcome." Twilight replied. She turned towards her friends. "I guess it's time we leave. You all ready?"

"Ready." They replied.

"Well," continued Twilight, "I hope we get to meet sometime in the future. I'll miss you all so very much, even though we've only known each other for a short time."

"I'll miss you too, Twilight." Moonlight replied, hugging her counterpart.

Twilight then positioned herself in front of her friends as she prepared to transport all of them home. It was hard work, but she eventually did it, successfully transporting everypony home, including Celestia and Luna.

Upon arriving home, Celestia praised her faithful student for overcoming such a difficult task.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" She praised as Twilight and her friends began making their way home.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia!" Twilight answered.

With that said, Twilight left the Canterlot throne room and headed on home, thinking about her new friends, especially Moonlight Twinkle.

"Think we'll ever see them again, Spike?" Twilight asked.

She heard no answer for a while, making her turn her head and see where her baby dragon assistant was. When she failed to find him, Twilight remembered what had happened.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "We forgot Spike in the other world!"

* * *

The End!

Written by: twindragonsX1 and A Derpy King Boo

Edited by: twindragonsX1


End file.
